<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But Magnus I'm Hunggryyyy by KilLinggames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794664">But Magnus I'm Hunggryyyy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames'>KilLinggames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dark Magnus Bane, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gazed at the man before him, eyes cold and impassive.<br/>“Are you ready to talk yet?”<br/>Robert’s eyes bulged, wild and frenzied. His neck was strained, red in his rage and fear. But he stayed silent.<br/>His mouth was sewn shut, vocal cords absent. </p><p>--------------------------------<br/>Basically just self-indulgent gore and very dark humor.</p><p>Written for HM 500 Prompt: Quiet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But Magnus I'm Hunggryyyy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus gazed at the man before him, eyes cold and impassive.</p><p>“Are you ready to talk yet?”</p><p>Robert’s eyes bulged, wild and frenzied. His neck was strained, red in his rage and fear. But he stayed silent.</p><p>His mouth was sewn shut, vocal cords absent.</p><p>“Hmph. I guess not.”</p><p>Magnus made a circular motion with his hand, conjuring a scalpel out of thin air. Of course, he could always just use his magic to inflict the cuts he wanted to make. But his victims always responded better to tools they could see.</p><p>More fool them; with his magic, he could flick a single finger and stop a heart. The worst he could do with a scalpel was cut deep enough to nick an artery; leave them to bleed out. They’d still get a few minutes to live, until the blood that pooled beneath them finally took away the last of their life force.</p><p>Then again, no one ever said that fear was rational.</p><p>He knelt in between the open legs of the man, who was bound to the chair with ropes of poison ivy, bare as the day he was born. Magnus contemplated his first cut.</p><p>Robert must know what was coming, for he began to struggle even harder than before in his bonds. Without warning, the scalpel stabbed into the junction between his right thigh and pelvis, slightly above the femoral artery, the blade barely brushing against his scrotum. He trembled, both in fear and pain.</p><p>“Stop moving. You don’t want me to nick something precious, do you?”</p><p>He tried, he really did, Magnus knew, but couldn’t stop jerking and trembling. He took pity and used magic to immobilize him.</p><p>Up the scalpel goes. Up, up, up. Turn. Down, down, down. And under.</p><p>Magnus left a little spot on the inner thigh untouched. He’ll get to that later. For now, he got up and cricked his neck, taking his time, knowing that Robert was watching his every calculated move.</p><p>He bent down and lifted the leg, then <em>twisted. </em></p><p>It detached with a loud <em>pop</em>, and the sound of grating bones.</p><p>He dropped the leg, and finally cut through the femoral artery and sciatic nerve. Blood sprayed all over his chest, face and hands.</p><p>Magnus grimaced. He’d wanted to try for neat this time. He quickly cauterized the wound so he wouldn’t bleed out too soon.</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>“Babe are you done yet?” Alec said as he walked into the room.</p><p>His face paled in horror, and he quickly covered his eyes.</p><p>“Eww!! Magnus! I did <em>not </em>need to know what my father’s junk looks like.”</p><p>“Well, darling. Nobody told you to enter while I was working.”</p><p>“But I’m hungryyy.”</p><p>“Fine,” Magnus sighed, and turned toward Robert, who was staring at Alec in disbelief, eyes filled with betrayal. “Don’t go anywhere. I’m not done with you yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>